


Realizations

by Teliz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath House Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teliz/pseuds/Teliz
Summary: Vex'ahlia takes a well deserved bath, and has an unexpected visitor.





	

            Vex had spent many of her more formative years camping in the woods, and she was quite accustomed to sleeping under the stars. But she always had a taste for fine things, and on the rare occasion when she and her brother would spend some of their,  _acquired,_ gold on rooms and baths in a local inn, she was sure to savor the experience. Even after they began to travel with Vox Machina, and baths became more commonplace, she would always linger in the tub long after the water was cold and her fingers resembled large pink raisins. This time was no exception.

            Vex stepped into the freshly drawn bath, and gently winced as the water, which was just shy of scorching, made contact with her travel worn muscles. She settled against the wall behind her, and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and calm, which was a welcome change of pace. Their journey to the Frostwield had been exhausting; not only had they been in a rush to save Grog from an evil Litch’s phylactery, but the eternal winter which held the forest had chilled Vex deep to her bones.  As she felt the miles melt away, she found herself at peace and on the edge of well-deserved sleep.

            In her stupor Vex barely registered the sound of the door opening, but as she blearily opened her eyes, she noted a tall shadow fall on the wooden dividing screen.  She was suddenly aware of how just far away her clothes and weapons were, as they rested in the corner, out of her reach. She instinctually submerged lower, barely keeping her nose above water, her eyes trained on the shadow as it grew closer.

            Much to Vex’s delight, a familiar crop of shocking white hair appeared over the top of the screen, as Percival, the newest member of her small adventuring party, rounded the corner and approached the small bench against the far wall. His eyes were downcast as he was focusing on undoing the many buttons of his waistcoat, and he failed to notice the half-elven ears and raven hair barely above the water level. With his back turned to Vex he removed his fine blue vest, and with great care he folded it and placed it on the empty bench. Vex gently smiled to herself, as the very careful gesture was in such stark contrast to the rather humble bathing room they were in. As Percival removed his billowing white shirt, Vex swam to the side of the tub, and crossed her arms over the edge. 

            “Is that why you were in jail? Sneaking up on unsuspecting women as they are bathing?”

            Percy’s hands froze mid fold, and he pivoted on his heel. Vex couldn’t help but smile as a pink blush appeared on Percy’s cheeks, and he began stammering.

            “Oh, um, uh, I’m so sorry Vex’ahlia, I uh, was …” As he struggled to find words, his eyes darted around, and settled for a moment on Vex’s bare shoulders, his face turning a very deep shade of red. He quickly turned back around and took a deep breath to regain his composure. “My apologies Vex’ahlia, I was unaware anyone was using this bath. I did knock and there was no response.”

            “It’s quite alright darling, I suppose I have been rather greedy with my bathing time. I should probably go check on Grog and make sure he hasn’t spent all of our party funds celebrating with his,  _lady friends_ ” Vex then stood up and stepped out of the tub, and noted Percival stood with his back as straight as a rod, and was very pointedly  _not_ turning around.

            Vex walked over to the corner and proceeded to don her leggings, but she kept glancing over to Percival’s exposed upper torso. His skin was pale, and she got the feeling that he didn’t see much sunlight, even before being thrown into a dark jail cell. But much to Vex’s surprise beneath the pasty white skin was a very muscular physique. Despite his tall and lanky frame, he possessed arms which seemed to Vex to be more befitting a strapping young blacksmith rather than the quiet and bookish man standing before her.  Even his shoulder blades, usually hidden under his many layers, were well defined in way not usually seen with garments as fine as his.

            Vex slipped her tunic over her head and picked up the rest of her gear, and walked over to Percival. She couldn’t help but be amazed at the contrasting sight before her. Most men as… visually appealing, as the one before her were not usually shy about it, and at least in her experience, were not as polite when it came to modesty. She placed her hand on his shoulder and a peck on his check. He turned an even brighter shade of red, and turned to her in surprise.

            “What was that for?” he asked dumbfounded, as placed his hand where her lips had touched him.

            “For being a gentleman.” And with that she gave him a wink, and sauntered out the door.

            As soon as she was in the hall, she let out an exhale and leaned against the dark wood. Try as she might, she closed her eyes, and found her mind replaying the previous moments. The cool touch of his skin. The slight blush to his cheeks. The firmness of his muscles. Her mind started to wander, imagining what else he might be hiding under that fancy coat.

            A burst of raucous laughter from down the hall brought her back to herself. She was still half-dressed, and utterly alone, but a warmth in her belly remained. She whispered to the empty hall.

" _Well shit."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally unBeta'd fic which I had been holding onto it for weeks. Then Episode 72 happened, and I just had to put this out there. I have ideas for additional chapters, but we'll see if I ever get around to writing them.


End file.
